


Appetite for Destruction

by GallifreyanOmnishambles



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alderaan, First Meetings, Force Visions, Foreshadowing, M/M, Planet Destruction, Seduction to the Dark Side, The Dark Side of the Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:24:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanOmnishambles/pseuds/GallifreyanOmnishambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When General Hux makes the first inspection of his partially constructed flagship, he finds the bridge already occupied by Kylo Ren. Snoke had warned him that this day was coming, now he'll find out what fate has in store for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appetite for Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Kylo/Hux, Original Universe, "He was an ordinary mortal compared to Kylo Ren"

The Finalizer. His flagship. First of the massive Resurgent-class Star Destroyers that would help him bring an end to the Resistance. It was magnificent, even in this half finished state. Hux always enjoyed progress inspections. Being able to see into the bones of his ship; the perfectly formed mathematical lines of bulkheads and power conduits that would soon be hidden from view. Seeing such a seat of power grow from a fine skeleton to a monstrous efficient killing machine, it was like watching decay in reverse. Just like they would take the scattered war-torn bones of the Empire and rebuild them into a mighty lion of galactic rule. Such a beautiful metaphor. He'd have to remember it for the next round of motivational speeches.

The inspection party had finally reached the bridge. The only part of the ship to have full atmosphere and pressurisation yet, it would allow them the chance to discuss the build's progress without helmets and comms limiting the conversation. Once the airlock had closed, Hux removed his helmet and turned to admire his bridge. So new, so shiny, so... occupied?

A huge black clad figure loomed at the far end of the bridge, silhouetted against the stars. Despite the atmosphere it still wore a mask. When the figure turned its head in brief acknowledgement Hux recognised it as a Knight of Ren.

The General resisted the urge to sigh. Snoke had told him this day would come. He had rather hoped that he would have a few weeks to himself, preferably on board a fully functional ship, before his de facto co-commander arrived to spoil his glory. The Supreme Leader had waxed poetic about the many skills and talents of Kylo, Master of the Knights of Ren, the fabled Force user. Hux had never had a reason to believe in the Force, even as his father had told him stories of the mysterious deaths doled out by the Emperor's own tame mystic, back in the last days of the Empire. Darth Vader had been a legend. The creature haunting his bridge was a thing of rumour. Everyone on the First Order worlds had heard of the Knights of Ren. No one who'd seen one up close lived to tell the tale. They showed up as vague menacing figures at the edges of surveillance footage, or in blacked out ships that were serviced only by droids- the occupants merely shadows at the windows.

Rumour had it that they were all over seven feet, wore robes stiff with old dried blood, and carried ancient weapons of unwieldy design. Hux was a little disappointed that this being was only a few inches taller than the General himself. His robes, whilst ragged appeared to be clean. The soft black fabric gave the figure a slim delicate air that was only dispelled when Hux approached him and realised the true width of the man's chest. The General hadn't been sure of the creature's sex until that revelation. The Knight didn't seem to be built on the same scale as the rest of humanity. What had Snoke told him? 'You are just an ordinary mortal compared to Kylo Ren.' Speaking of the merely physical, that much was certainly true.

"General." The Knight intoned his voice unnaturally flat through his helmet's vocoder. Hux shook himself slightly, endeavouring to focus on the creatures words rather than his physique. "I am Kylo Ren." So his guess had been correct.

Hux inclined his head in a slight bow, saying, "Ren." In a tone he hoped was polite without being too deferential.

"Leave us." Kylo flicked a hand at the rest of the inspection party, who scattered, hurriedly forcing helmets back on to their heads as they scrabbled for the air lock.

"Now, look here, Ren!" Hux shouted, incensed that this giant crow would presume to order the General's men around. "You might be the Master of your Knights but you do not have any place in the First Order chai....."

As he was speaking, the airlock had hissed closed and the man in front of him had unclasped his helmet. If he'd looked like a demon from a low rent level of hell with the mask on, well, without it he looked like one of the angels that instigated the Fall. Hux genuinely found himself unable to remember his train of thought. High courtly cheekbones and a severe patrician nose separated a full sensual mouth and the most emotive eyes Hux had seen in all his life. His mind immediately tripped back to the beautiful boys who'd occupied his time at the academy, but not a one of them had been anything compared to this vision.

"Is there a problem, General?" Ren asked, his voice softer without the vocoder, the sarcasm that bit more obvious.

As he breathed hard through his nose Hux suspected he may have forgotten how to speak. Suddenly Ren was in his personal space, chests barely an inch apart, those lips almost brushing his ear.

"We really must do _something_ about that mind of yours, General," the Knight was practically purring now. "You might not be Force Sensitive, but I'm sure you'll be able to learn to keep your thoughts to yourself. You wouldn't want Snoke to see you thinking like that."

Hux had been staring rigidly at the fabric draped around the Knights neck. Now he cut his eyes toward Kylo and found the man leering at him.

Gritting his teeth Hux focused on a image of his fist swinging into the tiny smirk on the Knight's lips. Ren laughed, slow and deep. Hux wished the windows would shatter so he could be dragged out into space.

"Come now, don't be like that, General," Ren said expansively, "why don't you tell me what you intend to achieve with this fierce machine of yours.” He gestured grandly beyond the window at the forward expanse of the Finalizer.

Hux surprised himself when he began to speak of his plans for the First Order. Normally he kept his cards close to his chest when it came to military matters. Of course he'd discussed these things with Snoke, but the Supreme Leader was never interested in going into the details. It was always, “Yes, continue,” or “No, reformulate your plans”. Minutiae meant nothing to that ancient being.

Kylo Ren on the other hand, was interested. Fascinated even. As the General spoke the Knight slowly turned from the window to watch Hux intently. Ren's gaze seemed to be fixed on his lips. Hux found himself breathing hard again as he reached his plans for his masterwork- Starkiller Base. To hold in his hands the strength to tear the very stars apart and burn the infection of the Republic out of _his_ galaxy. The idea was always intoxicating, but under Kylo Ren's intense stare it practically set Hux' nerves alight.

He only realised he'd stopped speaking when Ren stepped forward, bringing them chest to chest and forcing Hux to raise his chin slightly to maintain eye contact.

“You can truly do this?” Kylo asked, hardly more than a whisper. “You can pull the stars from the heavens?”

“Yes,” Hux replied, a smug smile twisting his lips. “Well,” he shrugged then, “once we've found the right planet to house the machine.” He tried not to think about the friction his gesture had caused, sliding the front of his sheer uniform across the Knight's broad chest.

“I have foreseen it,” Ren murmured, bringing his head down to Hux' level, lips brushing obscenely against the shell of the General's ear. “I can show you the planet. Where it must be built.” Hux feared he was going to stop breathing. “Do you know what will happen. When the weapon is fired?”

“What?” He didn't dare move.

“You don't believe in the Force,” Kylo continued. It wasn't an accusation, just a flat statement of fact. “Here, let me show you. What your beautiful machine will do to the _fabric_ of reality.”

Hux turned his head toward the Knight.

Gloved hands captured his face, dragging him upward into a tight lipped kiss.

His mind was on fire. He was on the deck of the original Death Star, standing at the shoulder of the legendary Grand Moff Tarkin. The view was from a higher angle than a normal officer might experience and there were technical read outs around the edges of his vision. He was seeing through the eyes of Darth Vader. This was a dream come true. Hux had idolised these men since the very earliest days of his childhood. He felt a brush of satisfaction along his spine- as if he was a loth-cat receiving an especially enthusiastic petting. Hux arched into the sensation and felt, somewhat distantly, the increase in pressure against the Knight's chest.

Lord Vader watched as the weak and foolish Princess gave up the location of her comrades in the face of the obviously inevitable destruction of her planet. She had spoken as if she knew Tarkin, and yet, she somehow thought he would let her troublesome home world survive to further defy the Empire. The General felt an echo of disgust join his own in the pit of his stomach.

The weapon - the Death Star itself, the inspiration for his life's work - was fired. There was ringing silence as the planet exploded and the shockwave sped towards them. Hux was glad of the lips pressed against his own when the wave of energy reached them, or he would probably have embarrassed himself by shouting aloud. It was like a cloud of black diamond dust roiling across them. Rich and heady, it flayed their skin as it passed. Filled with unadulterated potential, it spoke of the might and majesty that could be theirs, if they embraced it.

This wasn't just the Force, this was Vader's beloved Dark Side, in all it's glory.

If Tarkin's Death Star had created this power with the destruction of just one planet, what precisely would Starkiller achieve as tore apart the hearts of stars and wiped out entire systems in a single instant?

The General surfaced from Kylo Ren's vision to find the Knight physically supporting his limp body. Ren was grinning down at him with feral swollen lips. Hux shoved him away and straightened his uniform.

“Yes, General,” the Knight said, half laughing. “I think we're going to do great work together.”

What an insufferably, smug, beautiful man, Hux thought as he strode back towards the air lock.

He was an ordinary mortal compared to Kylo Ren, but now he knew that all the power lay in his hands.

He would go with Ren to find the site for his Starkiller and he gift him all the Force potential it would generate. But Kylo Ren would have to do something for him in return. He'd start by taking the Knight to his bed. The end game would be persuading the Knight to hand him Snoke's throne. He would destroy as many worlds as necessary to claim what was rightfully his.

He was an ordinary mortal compared to Kylo Ren. For now.

 


End file.
